Jewel of My Heart
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: {Humanstuck. Crime AU} Gamzee and Sollux are jewel thieves who are planning to steal all the jewels in a famous museum. Tavros and Karkat are assigned to the job of stopping them. At first, it's a game of cat-and-mouse, each duo just out of the other's reach. But it becomes a tad difficult to capture the enemy if you're falling in love with the enemy...Solkat, Gamtav, Johndave.
1. Prologue

**Welp…this is supposed to be kinda funny but idk really. Like, a funny romantic story...**

**So, like the summary says, Sollux and Gamzee are international jewel thieves, and Karkat and Tavros are the two detectives/cops trying to catch them. Sollux is around 23, Gamzee is 24, Karkat is 22, and Tavros is 20. Dirk is like 30 I guess. Dirk is around 27/28. Dave is 18, John is 16. **

**And anyone else, just estimate their age...**

**It's short bc it's the prologue, mkay? I'm really bad at writing Jake and Dirk ;-; sorry bout that ehe.**

**Read on~**

* * *

They all stared at the back of the black leather swivel chair, waiting for the man seated in it to turn around.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, the chair spun around to reveal a handsome blonde man with pointed shades stroking a cat puppet. He smirked.

"Ah, welcome my peasants!" Dirk Strider stroked the cat puppet—actually, it looked more like a smuppet—and stared at the three people in front of him. The tall, pale blonde with a purple streak in his hair just stared. The black-haired guy smiled a bit nervously. The blonde kid with shades groaned.

"Really Bro? Was the smuppet really needed?" Dave asked; his brother simply flipped him off.

"You said you have important tasks for us?" Jake spoke up, fiddling with a thread on his shorts.

"Just get on w-with it. Don't w-waste my time." Eridan crossed his arms, voice chilly.

"Yes it was needed. Yes I do. And be patient!" Dirk leaned back, waiting for the three to settle back before he began to talk again.

"You know of Hiwatari Enterprises?"

Jake nodded, Dave groaned again, and Eridan just huffed. Dirk mentally face-palmed and wondered why he had called these three out of all the people who worked for him.

"As head of the Police Department and head of all Criminal Activity that happens in these parts, I got an email yesterday that tipped me off about two famous jewel thieves in another country. The person said that he didn't know either of their real names, but one had violet eyes and the other had a lisp. The email also said that the two thieves escaped authorities and have taken refuge here, somewhere. And they are planning to steal every jewel in the Hiwatari Museum!"

Everyone in the city knew of the famous Hiwatari Museum. Jewels from all over the world—Egypt, Brazil, Europe—were imported to the museum every year. Some famous ones were the Lemon Drop (a rare Cat's Eye sphere); the Blossomed Rose (a spinal gem carved in the shape of a fully bloomed rose); the Heart of the Ocean (a stunning uncut blue sapphire); and the most famous of them all—the Cherry Bomb. It was a small, blood red gem with tiny gold flecks embedded deep inside, and priceless.

"You want us to stop them?" Jake asked in disbelief. Dirk shook his head, tossing the puppet behind him and resting his elbows on the mahogany desk.

"I need you to find two detectives." He said, slow and clear. Dave realized why he had been called here now. He had the most connection in town, and could find them pretty easily.

"One of them will be much harder to find. The other will be easy." Dirk spun around in the chair, his knee banging against the wall.

"I need names, Bro." Dave sighed impatiently.

"Karkat Vantas and Tavros Nitram. Tell them they owe Dirk for Istanbul." A smirk slid over the man's face before vanishing.

"F-fine." Eridan swept out of the office. Jake gave Dirk a smile before heading out the door as well. Dave flashed his brother a peace sign before jogging out too.

Dirk leaned back in the swivel chair, hoping this was a good idea and that it would work out. He just hoped Karkat wouldn't kill anyone, and that Tavros wouldn't refuse the job.

The two were almost like opposites, but when on the job, they acted quickly and efficiently as one.

Dirk just prayed that the two thieves weren't as good as his detectives.

* * *

**Prologue done! Review please :)**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapter, yay :3**

**So I know Karkat and Tavros kind of avoid each other because they're like opposites. In this fic, they still are kinda awkward around each other in general, but when chasing the criminals or working on the case notes, they work perfectly in sync.**

**Oh and I'm so sorry for bleeping out some of the cuss words, it's just that my mom might get angry hehe ;-;**

**I cannot write Tavros properly. Sorry about that hehe.**

**Read on~**

* * *

"Told you thith (this) was a bad idea." Sollux muttered, tensing and silently pulling out a knife from inside one of his boots. Gamzee ignored him, his violet eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out an escape plan.

Four thugs who had caught sight of the thick wad of cash in Gamzee's pocket currently surrounded the two. All four were armed with some sort of weapon; the biggest and burliest was brandishing a heavy metal bat at them, and the other three had knives of various lengths.

Back-to-back, Gamzee and Sollux circled, each knowing the other's strength and weakness. They'd been a team for years now. Without any warning or signal, they both struck.

Sollux took the three thugs with knives. He threw his own blade at one of them, catching him in the leg. The guy fell over, swearing, and Sollux kicked him in the stomach, yanking his knife out. He stabbed one of the other thugs in the arm and deflected a jab from the other. He kicked at one pair of legs, sweeping the thug off his feet, and brought down his heel onto his face. A scream of pain echoed around the dark alleyway, and without even looking, Sollux tossed his knife at the last thug, the blade slamming into his heart.

Gamzee had taken the leader, throwing punches and kicks. The thug was equally as deft, ducking and delivering a roundhouse kick to his stomach and a punch to his mouth. Gamzee stumbled back, but retaliated by crushing his knuckles against the thug's face. He fell backwards, clutching his jaw, eyes wide in pain. Gamzee ran at him, tackling him to the floor. They rolled around until the violet-eyed man was on top, his slender fingers curling around the thug's throat. He was squeezing the life out of him.

Violet eyes were clouded over with hate. The pain in his chest gradually faded away as his grip tightened.

"Gamzee. Gam, leave him." Sollux shook his shoulder, and Gamzee snapped out of it. Hastily climbing off the gasping man, he checked his pocket for the money and then cast a glance at Sollux. His partner looked perfectly unharmed, his different-colored eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Told you this was a motherf*ckin' good idea." Gamzee spit out blood, a wide grin stretching over his face. Sollux retrieved his knife, wiping away the blood in Gamzee's long black hair, and slipped it back inside his boot. He ducked when a fist came swinging his way and smirked.

"We better go. Our famouth (famous) jewel robbery stharths (starts) tomorrow." Sollux pointed out, and his partner nodded, already scaling the fence and jumping down on the other side. The brunette followed, almost cutting his leg on the sharp barbed wire. He just hoped Gamzee wouldn't lose control like last time. If that happened, he wasn't sure if they would pull off these robberies.

* * *

Tavros Nitram shifted in his seat on the taxi, wondering why the heck he had chosen to live in such a dinky little town. The taxi inched across a pothole, and he leaned back with a sigh, not able to summon enough courage to ask the driver to increase speed. He ran his hand through his spiky brown Mohawk and sighed again.

After what seemed like hours, the road cleared, and the taxi shot down the lane, turning sharply around a few corners and coming to a shaky stop in front of a decent-sized white house. Tavros climbed out, fumbling in his pocket for a few dollar bills, and thrust them at the driver, mumbling a thanks. As the car drove off, he turned and unlocked the door to his house, frowning when he realized all the lights were on. Immediately, something told him that someone else was in the house, and he froze, his heart beating faster and faster.

The last person to creep into his house like that was Karkat, but Tavros knew it was someone else. For starters, Karkat wouldn't have left every light on. Also, Tavros hadn't heard from him in years, so it was highly unlikely.

"Uh…who's there?" he called out into the eerie silence.

"I assume y-you're Tavros?" a chilly voice came out of nowhere, and the brunette jumped wildly, looking around for the person of the voice.

His eyes fell upon a blonde man with a long-drawn face and glowing yellow eyes leaning against the kitchen wall. A bright purple streak in the middle of his hair seemed be the mysterious man's most distinguishable figure.

"I—yes. Who are you?" Tavros asked rather hesitantly. Out of old habits—and a tip that Karkat once told him, a while back—he always carried a switchblade in his back pocket. If this guy turned out to be a threat, Tavros would unleash it on him.

"Eridan. I'm here because the police f-force needs y-your help." Eridan said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not part of them anymore. I thought I made that clear years ago." Tavros replied stiffly, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it in the closet.

"Dirk days y-you owe him f-for Istanbul."

Tavros turned and looked at Eridan, knitting his brows. If Dirk was really that desperate for his help that he as bringing up Istanbul…well, the case must be pretty serious then.

"One on condition. My, uh, partner Karkat—" he started to say.

"Already being tracked down." Eridan cut him off, a cold smile flickering across his face. Tavros held back a shudder; he felt like he was drowning in ice thanks to the chilly tone.

"Is, uh, that all?" he asked, and the blonde nodded, turning to go. Tavros noted that Eridan was wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his regular purple shirt. He wondered how someone like the blonde would work for the police.

He frowned as Eridan left by the front door, and decided to call up Karkat. He scrolled through his contact list (which wasn't very many; he was still too shy to make any new friends), his finger hovering over Karkat's name.

But before he could dial his ex-partner, a loud ringing made him jump. His eyes locked on the house phone on a counter near the sink, and he willed his pulse to calm down. He weaved his way through the kitchen and glanced at the screen. Private number. That was strange.

"Hello?" Tavros spoke hesitantly into the receiver.

"So I hear you accepted the job." The familiar voice of Dirk's little brother—he had forgotten his name—floated into his ear.

"As long as Karkat does." Tavros said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure Vantas gets his ass on the job. But I need some help, because he isn't easy to find." The boy—well, teen now—sounded carefree and smooth, like he really didn't need any help.

"Like, uh, what? I don't have his address." Tavros replied dubiously, and heard an annoyed sigh on the other end.

"Really? Well, that isn't very helpful dude." Dave—he remembered now—mumbled. Tavros could have given him Karkat's phone number, but felt like it would be some sort of betrayal, as silly as that sounded. So he just hid that secret of his.

"Sorry, uh, Dave." The brunette said sheepishly, and a second later heard a click and a long beep that signaled the end of the call.

Tavros frowned slightly, and then dialed Karkat's number on in impulse, wondering if he'd even pick up.

* * *

**End! Karkat in the next chapter ;D**

**Review please!**

**~samx**


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter :D Nothing really to say, except thanks for the reviews!**

**Read on~**

* * *

Karkat Vantas was downing a shot of vodka when his phone began to ring loudly. He groaned, slamming down his little glass with such force that the alcohol sloshed over the sides, and cast a glance at the screen to see who was calling. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar number he had never bothered to save into his phone. It had been years since the number had last called.

"Hello?" a timid voice asked on the other line that the black-haired man would recognize anyway.

"Didn't think I'd ever hear from you again." Karkat said, standing up and leaving the bar. He emerged into bright sunlight, shielding his face from the blinding rays as he fumbled his way into a coffee shop and slid inside a booth.

"Uh, well, have you heard about the new, uh, case?" Tavros spoke with a tone of curiosity, and Karkat frowned. Case? What case?  
"What the f*ck are you talking about?" he snapped, waving away the waitress when she came to take his order. She gave the black-haired man an evil look before walking away.

"Oh, uh, I guess Dave hasn't found you." Tavros mumbled meekly.

"Dave? As in Strider's annoying little brother? We don't work for him anymore, Tavros." Karkat reminded, scrunching up his face in concentration. Why would Dirk ask for them to come back? He knew they were done with the police and any detective work.

"Uh, Karkat, Dirk says we—we owe him for Istanbul." The brunette said hesitantly, and the words in Karkat's throat died immediately at those words. Istanbul…it seemed like it happened just yesterday, as Karkat could envision it so vividly. He remembered choking on the smoke, dragging Tavros's bleeding body along with him, and hearing the evil laughter of the enemy as another grenade was launched. He remembered not being able to keep his balance, and Tavros and him plunging into the icy waters. He remembered not being able to breath, the surface just out of reach as Tavros clawed at his legs, sinking fast. He remembered the white boat and hazy sun pouring on them as he opened his eyes to meet concerned red.

"Are you doing it?" Karkat asked.

"As long as, uh, you do it as well…" came the nervous reply.

Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face. Tavros was the only partner for him. He couldn't imagine taking a case without the shy brunette, ever since they met four years ago in that dark alleyway.

"Well of course, you dumbass. You're going to need my help so you don't screw up as usual," Karkat gave a loud sigh, not really annoyed. Of course, Tavros saw—well, heard—right through it.

"Ok then. Uh, I need to call Dave back and tell him." The brunette said, sounding much happier than a few minutes prior.

"Yeah, whatever, Tavros." Karkat leaned against the smooth wood of the booth, eyeing the waitress as she neared him. Maybe he would order something.

"See you soon, Karkat." The black-haired man said a goodbye and hung up. His phone gave a little chime, and he glanced down to see he had an email from Dirk Strider. Frowning, he clicked on it, and a bunch of writing popped up on his phone.

He narrowed his dark eyes as he sped-read page after page, eyes widening.

The two thieves were going to be hard to catch. He was glad he had Tavros with him.

* * *

Gamzee gave another loud hiss of pain, his eyes closed tightly. Sollux dabbed at the long gash slashed across his cheek again, ignoring the older man's groans of protest. He got a clean cloth from the cabinet, wet it, and wiped Gamzee's face rather roughly, his lips pursed.

"Ow! That motherf*cking hurt, Solbro." He muttered, but the other just ignored him, dropping the cloth into the sink.

"Wath off your makeup." Sollux instructed firmly, and the violet-eyed man did so, with a reluctantly slow pace. The brunette narrowed his eyes dangerously, and Gamzee just grinned, revealing a set of pointy teeth. But he did splash water onto his face faster, and blindly groped around for a towel until Sollux shoved a towel into his face, exiting the bathroom of the tiny motel they were staying in.

Gamzee followed suit, his hair dripping wet and his scars even more gruesome without any makeup to hide them. Sollux was tapping something onto his phone, his different-colored eyes narrowed in concentration. Gamzee flopped onto the bed, letting out a groan, and closed his eyes.  
"Get up, Gamzee. We don't have much time before our robbery tharths (starts)." He sighed when the violet-eyed man didn't even stir, just snored loudly. Sollux rolled his eyes, a fond look sliding across his face. As annoying as Gamzee was, he couldn't have asked for a better partner. Even though Gamzee got drunk thanks to Faygo and various pills all the time, and sometimes was filled with uncontrollable rage and almost ruined half their plans, he was loyal and always stuck with Sollux.

"Gnnnn go away," the said man groaned incoherently, rolling onto his back. Rolling his eyes, the brunette flipped the blankets so that Gamzee rolled off the bed, falling to the floor with a loud thud, but never waking up. Sollux sighed, taking a look at the clock on the bedside table. It read 3:46 AM. They should get some sleep, Sollux reasoned, and shut off his phone, closing down the screen with a complex map on it.

He threw a blanket over Gamzee's sleeping form and climbed into the bed, turning off the lamp with a deft flick. He set the alarm on the clock for 6 AM sharp, and fell asleep.

* * *

"We're tho late." Sollux remarked, watching Gamzee stuff his face with pie. The two had woken up late, and an hour later were promptly sitting in a table across the street from their cruddy hotel, each clutching a bag full of materials for their robbery. Well, Sollux was holding the bags, actually. Gamzee was too busy grabbing every dish in sight that was placed on the table and devouring it.

The brunette shivered in disgust and scooted his chair away, mouth curving downward in a disapproving frown. The violet-eyed man grabbed a handful of chips with one hand and the spoon for more spicy soup with the other. Sollux hastily took away the spoon and carefully dipped it into the soup bowl, giving Gamzee a normal portion. He was rewarded with a wicked grin.

"Thanks, Solbro, you're a motherf*cking good friend." the ex-stoner (well, sort of—he still took pills and smoked on occasions) cuffed Sollux on the back, hard. His chin bounced off the edge of the table, and he rubbed it, glaring.

"For thomeone (someone) who eathh (eats) a lot and ith (is) incredibly thinny (skinny), you're pretty throng." Sollux muttered, poking his chin gingerly and ignoring the smug look on Gamzee's face. He finally finished eating, draining his fifth glass of orange juice. Sollux had point-blank refused to let him have Faygo before a hesit, especially one this big.

"So what are we up and robbing today, Solbro?" Gamzee asked as they walked down the sidewalks. Sollux didn't appear to hear him; his different-colored eyes were locked on his phone as his slender fingers feverishly flew across the small keys. Gamzee sighed; when his partner got really into hacking or whatever he was doing on his phone, it was nearly impossible to pull him out of the zone until he was finished.

"Let'th (let's) thee (see)…thith (this) jewel called the Heart of the Othean (Ocean). It'th (it's) thupposed (supposed) to be worth two million dollarth (dollars)." Sollux said, finally looking up from the screen and fixing Gamzee with a slightly excited look.

"Awesome, motherf*cker. Let's go steal us a gem!"

* * *

**Ending there. Please review! **

**Don't worry; the thieves and the cops will meet in the next chapter ;D and some JohnDave for ya!**

**~samx**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, Rainy City is the city in which the Hiwatari Museum is located in, and where this story takes place. It's kind of ironic, because I first starting writing when I was 9 and it was raining. I remember that day so clearly…*sad sigh***

**Anywhore! Here is some JohnDave for my fellow shippers out there! And a little Gamtav.**

**(I'm so sorry; I suck at writing Gamzee. Don't hurt me!)**

**Read on~**

* * *

Dave Strider frowned as he chewed on the end of his pencil. He was at his best friend John's house, working on some complicated math problem for Bro. he was always hiving Dave extra work just for practice. Frowning at the paper, he groaned, vision swimming with numbers.

"Egbert, I need help." Dave whined, swiveling in his chair to look at the black-haired man cooking in the kitchen. John rolled his eyes playfully, smiling.

"One minute. Let me put the brownies in the oven." He replied, turning and bending over, pushing the tray into the oven, giving Dave an eyeful of his ass. For a while, Dave had harbored these feelings for his best friend. But as John kept claiming he wasn't a homosexual, Dave knew things would never work out between them.

"Done! So, what do you need help on?" John washed his hands and wiped them on a towel, coming to stand next to Dave.

"This." The blonde motioned vaguely at the paper he was working on. It was covered in scribbles and numbers so messy that it was impossible to decipher. John gently took away the sheet and flipped it over.

"Ok. So first, you have to reduce the fraction. And then…"

Dave tuned out, his eyes hidden by shades locked on John's face, drinking in every little detail. His adorable chubby cheeks, those dimples, his bright blue eyes, the strands of black hair that fell into his face.

"Dave? Hello? Earth to cool kid?" John snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face, frowning when he realized he wasn't paying attention at all. Putting a hand on his hip, John growled in a sassy puppy kind of way, and Dave nearly fell over in surprise.

"Sorry, I got distracted by your beautiful face." Dave sighed and shook his head sadly, knowing it would make John blush, and that sight was just priceless. Sure enough, a red hue tinged the black-haired man's face, though of course he denied it.

Dave found this depressingly ironic: the only time he admitted his feelings for his best friend was treated like a joke.

"Dave~ Try and concentrate?" John pleaded, knowing Bro would get mad if the blonde didn't finish his math. Dave relented, starting to write again, his face scrunched up in concentration.

John smiled, and the oven dinged. He went over and took out the burning hot tray, forgetting it would burn his fingers.

"Ow!" he cried out, recoiling back. The tray of brownies fell to the floor with a loud clang, and in half a second, Dave was at his side, examining his burnt fingers.

"Dammit, John. You ok?" the blonde asked, a worry expression etched on his face. John winced but nodded; his friend led him over to the bathroom, rooting around for something to dab onto the burns. Dave found a tube of aloe gel that was supposed to cool burns, and squeezed out an amount onto John's burns. The black-haired man winced, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he wrapped gauze around his fingers.

"Thanks." He smiled sheepishly once Dave was done. The blonde just made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, saying, "You derp, stop hurting yourself."

John looked up from his bandaged fingers to see a tender expression on Dave's face. It was so full of emotion that John had to blush, lowering his gaze. Sure, the blonde was his best friend, but nothing more than that. Right..?

* * *

In Rainy City, two men were striding along the sidewalk. One had black hair and deep red eyes, and was scowling. The other was a brunette with a Mohawk, his big brown eyes filled with worry.

"Are you s-sure, Karkat?" Tavros mumbled, his stutter acting up again as it did when he was nervous. He was talking about starting the case so soon. It had only been a day, after all. The black-haired man threw the brunette a glare, and he lowered his gaze, biting his lower lip.

"Just stressed." Karkat took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Tavros noticed how his hands were clenched so tightly that little beads of blood began to appear. He frowned, but didn't say anything, not wanting to enrage his partner any further. They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they reached a small ticket office for the train.

"Wait here." Karkat instructed. The brunette pursed his lips but nodded as he disappeared into the building. Tavros sat on the steps, sighing.

"Hey, adorable motherf*cker."

He jumped upon hearing a voice. He turned to see a tall man with messy black hair pulled in a ponytail and shades that hid his eyes. his face was mostly covered with those huge shades and limp strands of hair falling in his face.

"W-who, me?" Tavros stammered out, feeling his cheeks turn pink. The man grinned widely, striding forward until he was standing in front of him. Tavros couldn't describe it; he just knew the man was very attractive and couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah, you. What's a cutie like you all up and doin' here by yourself?" he asked, that grin still on his face.

"Uh, just waiting f-for a friend," Tavros stuttered out, nervously fingering the frayed ends of his shirt as his face flushed a shade darker. The guy laughed, a strangely pleasant cackle.

"Is this friend your motherf*ckin boyfriend?" the guy smirked slightly at this, as if he knew something the brunette didn't.

"Uh n-no," Tavros mumbled, sighing in relief when the doors behind him swooshed open and a blast of frigid air hit his back.

"C'mon, Tavros. Who the hell are you?" Karkat leapt down from the steps, directing the question at the guy. He glared at the black-haired man, whose grin grew bigger.

Tavros hurried after Karkat, knowing his partner had seen the blush on his face. As soon as they rounded the corner, Karkat crossed his arms and gave the brunette a pointed look.

"I—I, uh, don't know him! H-he just came up to me!" Tavros defended weakly, face growing redder with every word. Karakt was smirking, his red eyes glinting in amusement.

"A-anyway, what did you get?" the brunette hastily changed the topic, fanning his face so it would return to the normal color. Karkat held up two tickets for the Hiwatari Museum.

"We're going to wander about for a few hours. It's about 5, so at 8 we'll get dinner. The curator has allowed us to stay in his office and eat, and then we have to hide ourselves." The black-haired man explained as they headed for the huge marble structure about 4 blocks down.

"Sounds just like in the movies." Tavros had to laugh, his brown eyes lighting up.

"I know. So f*cking ironic. Great, now I sound like Strider." Karkat shook his head solemnly, causing both of them to burst out laughing as they crossed the street.

* * *

"I can't believe you juth did that!" Sollux hissed, crossing his arms. He knew he shouldn't be talking because of his lisp—somehow the authorities one of the thieves had a lisp—but since they were in a deserted alleyway, no one could hear them.

"Aw, don't be like that Solbro, I was just having some fun with the adorable motherf*cker," Gamzee laughed, his shades in his pocket and his wild violet eyes lit up. An annoyed expression slid across Sollux's face.

"He'th seen you now, GZ!" the duel-eyed boy frowned deeply. His partner didn't seem affected, as he was grinning comically and tossing a few colorful pins in the air—where did he get those from?!

Sollux pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Gamzee just grinned even wider.

"He hasn't seen my eyes. chill, Solbro." The black-haired man tried to soothe his partner. Sollux just mumbled curses under his breath, but dropped the topic. He rummaged through his bag and found a thick black rope, grinning devilishly.

"You have that evil look on your face again, motherf*cker…" Gamzee had to laugh.

"It'th time."

Gamzee and Sollux exited the alleyway, emerging onto the pavement in front of the Hiwatari Museum. It was almost 6 pm. The plan was about to start.

"Got your contacth on?" the brunette asked, running a hand through his blonde-like hair. Gamzee nodded, slipping his shades into his pocket as they climbed the flight of marble stairs to the front entrance. He was wearing contacts that blurred his purple irises to a dark black.

The two thieves in disguise paid the entrance fee and headed straight for one of the smaller rooms, trying to seem inconspicuous as they stared at the gem they were going to be stealing that night. According to the golden plaque, it was called the Cat's Eye. Sollux smirked at Gamzee, who grinned back.

This heist was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

**End. Review please! The detectives and the thieves meet in the next chapter ;D**

**~samx**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hate this chapter. I dunno why, but I think it sucks. Oh whale.**

**Read on~**

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Tavros asked for the fifth time in ten minutes. Karkat's eye twitched but he ignored the brunette, continuing to read the plaque he had been reading for ten minutes now. The famous Heart of the Ocean sapphire glittered under the single bright light that was shining directly on it.

Karkat slowly started walking around the glass cases, his dark eyes making note of each gem, how it looked from a certain angle, and how deep the light reflected upon it. Tavros followed him, slightly bored.

"Honk."

The brunette jumped nearly five feet in the air, whirling around. He turned to see the black-haired man who had called him adorable. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks. The guy motioned for him to come closer, winked, and disappeared down a dark hallway. Tavros hesitated, casting a glance at Karkat. His partner didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy studying a dark green emerald.

Tavros slipped down the same hallway, slightly nervous. For all he knew, the man could be a crazy axe wielding maniac, or worse. But for some reason, he trusted the mysterious man, almost as if—

WHAM!

Something slammed into his head, hard, and he stumbled against the wall, blackness threatening to blur the edges of his vision. He gave a little cry of pain, throwing his hands up to block his face instinctively.

"Aw, you didn't have to hit him so motherf*cking hard." Tavros head the familiar voice of the man from somewhere above him. He tried to move, but someone was holding his legs.

"Going thoft, Gamthee?" a smirking voice echoed, and Tavros felt his heart beat faster despite his injury. The second guy had a lisp…the thieves!

His eyes flew open and he struggled to stand; he pressed his back to the wall, eyes widening. He blinked hard, his vision swimming. He saw a brunette with tinted black glasses looking pleased with himself and the man from before, Gamzee apparently. He wore a guilty smile, his bright purple eyes looking down on Tavros in concern.

"Tho, Tavroth, where'th your little friend?" the man with tinted glasses leaned in, his voice cocky. Tavros swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes at the guy; he wasn't going to tell them anything.

"He isn't going to spill, Solbro." Gamzee grimaced, reaching out a hand to touch the detective's cheek lightly. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Closing time!"

"Thit. Where do we put him?" the man with tinted glasses muttered, glancing around in apprehension as the lights started to close.

Tavros took this opportunity to lunge forward into the growing darkness. He hit a wall and fumbled blindly for an opening. His hand waved at empty space, and he ran in that direction, almost banging into a few displays. Karkat and him were to meet in the storage room, where there was a place to hide it out and wait.

"Where did he go?!"

"Not chill at all…"

Tavros ducked when the security guard passed by him, the flashlight beam cutting through the inky black. He eventually found his way to the room, but by that time his head was swimming so much that he could barely walk. His head spun like crazy and he nearly fell over but someone caught him and dragged him behind a tall glass case. Blinking hard, Tavros felt his head, sticky with blood, and then looked up into glowing red eyes.

"K-Karkat!" he gasped in relief.

"Thank god, Tav. You f*cking idiot." His partner looked equal parts relieved and pissed as he looked around suspiciously.

"We have to stop the thieves." Karkat stated, and Tavros nodded. They both knew that the only way was for each of them to take one of them.

"Whichever one you find first, tackle, ok? And use this." Karkat shoved a piece of cloth that smelled acidic into his hands. He assumed it was chloroform, and nodded. Both split up; Tavros headed for the main room while his partner explored all the little side rooms.

Karkat was examining a small purple gem when he heard it—a subtle cough. His interpretation skills were rusty after all these years, but he assumed it came from the right. He whirled around to see a taller brunette with a slender face and tinted black glasses. His eyes narrowed and he ducked as the man swung a fist at him.

"Ugh!" Karkat grunted when the guy slammed his fist into his stomach. The crimson-eyed man ducked and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the other's chest. He thief groaned and fell back, breaking one of the glass cases. Karkat leapt at him, but the guy used his own leverage to throw him at the opposite wall. Just before he blacked out, he saw a pair of eyes, one azure blue and the other a rich brown with red flecks.

He fell limp just as the alarms began to blare.

* * *

Sollux grinned as he picked up the guy in his arms. He was quite attractive, with those dark, soulful, eyes and messy hair. He ran for the storage room, luckily not encountering any security guards. He wondered where the hell Gamzee was, assuming he was fetching the other detective.

Suddenly a loud shattering sound made the alarms blare even louder. Swearing under his breath, Sollux eyed the darkness. He didn't sense any movement, which meant Gamzee and Tavros were in a different room.

"Go, go, go!" Gamzee jumped out of nowhere, his eyes wild and blood on his hands. He was clutching a round green gem in one hand as he used his other to shove Sollux towards the storage room. They both leapt inside, Sollux still carrying the guy. They climbed the ladder to the sewers, dragging the detective between them as they tried to avoid the murky water.

Finally emerging a good mile away from the museum, the two hauled the still passed out guy and dumped him in the back of the van. Sollux hopped into the driver's seat and shot forward; within minutes, they were miles away from the crime scene.

"Why did you bring him, Solbro? Hostages weren't part of the plan." Gamzee frowned a little. His makeup was starting to drop thanks to the sweat he produced because of the heat and his eyes were dark.

"Neither wath flirting and then killing the other guy!" he hissed back, trying to concentrate on where to go.

"I didn't all up and kill him! I just knocked the motherf*cker out. I didn't mean to throw him and break the motherf*cking glass!" Gamzee defended, crossing his arms.

"Well, we can uth this guy to help uth." Sollux grinned deviously.

"How?" the black-haired man asked curiously.

"We can tell Tavroth to theal the gemth for uth if he wantth Karkat back alive." The hacker smirked, turning the corner sharply. Gamzee nodde, understanding the plan. He hadn't meant to hurt Tavros; the little guy was quite cute. But he had his career—if you could call stealing a career—to think about.

"Let's get this game motherf*ckin on."

* * *

**I cannot write Gamzee properly, huh? So sorry. And for the shortness.**

**Please review!**

**~samx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Not so much of the main pairings in this, but this if for my Johndave shippers! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Read on~**

* * *

"Ugh…where the hell am I?" Karkat blinked groggily, trying to sit up. He couldn't move his hands though; that was strange. He blinked harder and realized he was chained to a wall.

No, not literally a dungeon with actual chains. But some sort of blue and red electric rope that he couldn't wriggle out of. He was on a bed, which made him slightly nervous, and the room had no windows. It was painted a light yellow, and had red and blue bee stickers on the wall.

"Awake, babe?"

Karkat would have fallen off the bed in surprise if he wasn't stuck in place. Instead, his head whipped to the side to stare at the same guy he had fought earlier. The thief, of course. But where was Tavros? Had the other, deranged guy got him? Panic and fear ran through his mind, to be replaced with anger.

"Listen up, you asshole, where the hell is Tavros? And let me—"

"Ah, ah, ah, KK. Conthidering I'm in control now, I thuggeth you be nithe." He smirked, adjusting his tinted shades.

Karkat made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and glared at the man, who chuckled.

"Gam, he'th awake!" he called over his shoulder. Karkat's eye twitched; one guy he could handle, maybe. Two guys? Not a chance. The tall, slender man with that strange makeup and bright violet eyes slammed the door closed behind him and surveyed the detective, who spat at him.

"Did you get in contact with Tavroth and tell him we'll kill Karkat if he doeth'nt get uth the gemth?" the brunette asked.

"Sollux, I can't." Gamzee sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out a hand to stroke Karkat's hair. The ebony swore and jerked backwards as best as he could.

"You pieces of shit! You aren't—aren't going to kill me without a fight!"

Sollux had to smile at this. He touched the angered man's cheek lightly. "Aw, I won't kill you. You're too thweet."

"F*cking retarded lispy asshole."

"Adorabloodthirsty shorty."

"F*ck you! I'll get my growth spurt one day!"

Sollux smirked at this, then turned his attention back to his partner.

"Why not?"

"I…I like the little motherf*cker," Gamzee admitted. Karkat kept his mouth shut about Tavros's returned feelings; now _really_ wasn't the time, and besides, it wasn't his secret to tell.

Gamzee was fiddling with a small green ball—no wait, a shiny green ball. The gem!

"You dirty thieves! That isn't yours!" Karkat yelled, struggling even more. Sollux sighed and got up, opening up a drawer. Inside were a row of needles. The detective's eyes widened and he struggled even harder, trying to escape the needle. His eyes were wide in fear as he thrashed around.

"Whoa, you don't like that, huh?" the brunette bit his lip as he plunged the needle into Karkat's arm. He fell limp, body sagging to one side. Sollux turned off the electrical bonds—no use in wasting them—and the two left, leaving the unconscious ebony on the bed.

* * *

"I hate you!" Dave yelled, his fits clenched. Tears were prickling in his eyes behind his shades. Thankfully no one could see.

John froze, his eyes widening. Tears gushed from his eyes as he rubbed at them, turned on his heel, and vanished out the door. The blonde sighed wearily and sank into a chair, taking off his shades and frowning. This had all been that stupid idea for playing truth or dare's fault…

"_I'm bored, Egderp." Dave groaned as he drained the last of his apple juice._

"_Me too. We should play a game." John looked up from the book he was reading._

"_Like?"_

"_Truth or dare!" his blue eyes sparkled, and Dave had to relent. Looking into those eyes was worse than selling your soul. At least you had a little control over your actions when your soul was involved._

"_Fine. Truth or dare?" the blonde asked, heaving a sigh._

"_Dare!"_

"_I dare you to streak around the house."_

_A smirk stole across Dave's face as John blushed and shook his head._

"_No way!"_

"_C'mon, bro. no chickening out."_

"…"

"_Fine, fine. I dare you to eat only cake for the next three days."_

"_Ew, but fine. Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth." Dave wasn't in the mood to do anything stupid or horrific anyway._

"_Hm…do you like anyone?" it was a typical middle school girl kind of question, but Dave's heart beat a little faster at that. Could it be…?  
"Yup." He answered, grinning slightly. "Who?" John insisted, leaning forward a bit. His blue eyes were inquisitive behind those glasses Dave found ironically adorably._

"_Ah, I don't think so. Next turn." He smirked when John pouted._

_They bantered for quite a while, both shooting dares at each other. Dave learned John didn't like anyone. Both of them ate a lemon, peel and all. John had to hang upside down for ten minutes, and Dave had to pour apple juice down his pants._

"_So who do you like?" John finally asked, his hands clasped in front of him. He was hanging upside down from the couch, smiling._

"_No one that you know." Dave sighed to himself._

"_Oh! That reminds me! I have big news!" John's face brightened, and his friend motioned for him to continue._

"_You know how you're always telling me I'll be forever alone? Well, I met this really cool girl and now we're going out!"_

_There was a snapping sound that echoed in Dave's broken heart now. It was stupid of him to even think John would like him. It was absurd. His best friend had been saying he wasn't a homosexual for years now, so why did he still have this shred of hope?_

"_I never said that." Dave chose to ignore the last part about John finally landing a girl._

"_Not for a while. But aren't you happy for me?" John followed Dave to the kitchen, where the blonde began to root through the fridge wildly, looking for another bottle of apple juice. He couldn't take it._

"_You think I'm happy for you and your little slut of a girl?" he chose to sneer, kicking himself when he saw hurt flash across the ebony's face._

"_I—that isn't very nice! Don't joke like that." John frowned but laughed nervously. Dave just shook his head and exited to the living room, where he sat down on the couch._

"_I wasn't joking." He gave his friend a hard look. John blinked, his face stunned, as if someone had just hit him in the face._

"_For once I find someone and I'm happy, and this is how you react?" John got up in the blonde's face, his nose scrunching up in anger. And Dave thought that was pretty cute._

"_Got a problem, bro?" Dave spat, and the ebony recoiled, narrowing his eyes._

"_You—you're acting like such a prick!"_

"_You're a brat." Dave sipped his apple juice delicately._

"_I—you're such a bad friend!" John whirled around to leave, but Dave clamped a hand on his shoulder and snarled back, "You're worse."  
"How am I worse?!"_

"_Just look at you. You're an adult an yet you're pathetic."  
"I don't know what I ever saw in you, Dave Strider!"  
"Same to you, Egbert."_

"_You don't deserve Dirk's money, spoiled little b*stard!" _

"_You little shit—don't ever bring that up!"_

_"Well it's true!"_

_"Get lost, and find someone who'll put up with you."_

_"You—I cant believe you, you selfish, spoiled, brat!" John yelled this last part._

_"I hate you!"_

Dave took a deep breath and dialed John's number, but he didn't pick up. The blonde had screwed up big time, and he had no idea to get his best friend/ex-best friend/secret crush back.

And Dirk said being a detective was hard.

* * *

**Hm. Johndave feels, anyone?**

**Please review!**

**~sam**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow this isn't even 1000 words like I'm so sorry for the suckiness.**

**Read on~**

* * *

For the first time in a while, Tavros was alone.

Once, a while ago, he had Vriska, but he was better off without her. He had Karkat, but now he was gone too. Tavros knew the thieves had kidnapped him, and that terrified him. he didn't know if his friend was ok or not. He sniffled, calling Karkat's mobile for the 7th time. To his intense surprise, someone picked up.

"Karkat?"

"Hey little motherf*cker." His heart clenched upon hearing that familiar voice. It brought so many emotions in him, some which he couldn't identify and some that scared him.

"You took him! Give—give him back!" Tavros yelled, pulling the car over to a stop in the aisle. He installed the tracking device, which would activate in 10 seconds.

"Sorry, no can do. But if you want Karbro alive, bring another gem for us." Gamzee said rather sadly. Tavros gasped; they wouldn't really murder Karkat…

"You horrible people…he's my best and only friend." He whispered, and hung up. The tracking device beeped, and he looked down to see the exact location of where the thieves—and Karkat—were.

For once in his life, he had good luck.

~x~

Karkat was very good at playing dead. So when he slumped over, the two thieves really thought he had passed out, and took out the bonds. Now he was free. He didn't know what the needle was supposed to do, but clearly it wasn't affecting him. Creeping out of the room, he headed down a long hallway and was about to dart for one of the doors when someone picked him up.

"Bad little KK." Sollux chided, heading for the shower. Karkat flailed and kicked his jaw. He dropped the enraged ebony, who jumped to his feet and backed away. He looked behind him to see a dead end. Just his damn luck.

He swallowed hard and waited for Sollux to come closer, and closer, and closer—and then tackled him, knocking him over. He leapt over the man and ran for one of the doors, shoving Gamzee off balance. The older man grabbed Karkat and threw him across the hall. He slammed into the doorframe, giving a cry of pain.

"Gam! Careful." Sollux knelt by him, raising Karkat's chin. The smaller male had a bloody lip, a bruised hip, and the point where the needle had gone in was leaking blood. He pursed his lips and scooped up Karkat, like a child. To his surprise, he clung to him, not protesting.

Trying not to smirk, Sollux dumped him on the bathroom counter.

"Lift up your thirt." He said. Karkat regarded him with narrowed eyes before lifting up his shirt a bit. Sollux dabbed some cream onto the bruise, wiped away the blood and bandaged it, and pecked his lips.

"All better." Sollux remarked, hiding a smirk when Karkat's hands flew up to his mouth and he turned bright red. The brunette couldn't help but notice how adorable the sight was.

"I'm going to kill you for that, Captor." He snapped, still red in the face.

"I'd like to thee you try, cutie." Sollux pinched Karkat's cheeks, making the younger smack his hand away.  
"You two motherf*ckers done?" Gamzee stood at the doorframe, smirking a little when both jumped, looking guilty. Sollux narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did you call Tavroth?" he asked sharply. Gamzee's eyes flashed murderously before he gritted out, "Yes."

"And..?"

"I don't think he's up and coming here."

Karkat's heart broke at the words; he thought Tavros was here for him—the one true friend he had. But he guessed wrong. Tavros was too much of a wimp to even try to save him. He crossed his arms and glowered at the ground.

"Cheer up. You thill got uth." Sollux said with a smile

"Go to hell," Karkat snarled back.

"So what do we do with him?" Gamzee asked, tilting his head to the side. Karkat tensed up, but relaxed when Sollux touched his shoulder lightly. He didn't know why the action was soothing. He scowled darkly.

"I think we thould keep him."

"I'm not a bloody pet!"

"Or we could—"

there was a shaking boom from outside, making the vanity objects on the bathroom counter quiver and fall. Gamzee's eyes widened, and he took off running. Karkat tried to follow, but Sollux blocked the gate.

"Don't make me hurt you, KK."

"Go. To. Hell!" Karkat barreled into him and ran for the front door. The sight that greeted him was…bad, to say in the least.

Gamzee had thrown Tavros over one shoulder, but the brunette was kicking and punching him. The car had crashed into half the house, and the alarm was blaring. Sollux came up behind Karkat, who took off to help his friend.

Gamzee swung the younger male around, knocking over Karkat, who yelped. Sollux bent down to make sure he was ok, but Tavros's legs came crashing down on his back, causing him to fall on Karkat. Gamzee set down Tavros, and in one single action, kissed him on the mouth.

Shocked, the brunette froze, face flushing. Sollux looked down at Karkat and smirked.

"If you even dare try." He snapped, pushing him back. Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before something snapped. His eyes turned purple and he smiled a crazy grin. Sollux swore under his breath and grabbed the older man.

"Run!" he yelled as Gamzee growled and lunged for Tavros. Karkat grabbed his hand and they both ran back inside the house, locking the door and slumping against it.

"What was that about?" Karkat said after a while.

"HONK!" they could hear loud laughs and yells, and then silence.

Neither of them dared to look outside.

"Uh…" Tavros peered outside through the little side glass window and then looked back at his partner, fear in his wide brown eyes.

"What?"

"I think…I think Sollux is dead."

* * *

**Derp. Review maybe?**

**~samx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorrt this took so long .**

**Read on~**

* * *

"W-what?!" Karkat's eyes widened, fear flashing across his face. Tav tried to grab his arm as the ebony flung open the door and rushed out.

Gamzee was standing over a crumpled Sollux, laughing that insane honking laugh. Karkat hesitantly took a step off the porch, and Gamzee's head snapped around. His purple eyes focused on Karkat and he grinned widely.

"Hey, Karbro! Come and join the fun!" he laughed again, dropping the knife on top of Sollux, who gasped a little. Karkat felt relief flood his body; he wasn't dead—yet.

"Or not." He spat, glaring at the crazy male. Gamzee's eyes narrowed and with shocking speed, he grabbed Karkat by the throat. His grip tightened, and the ebony started to choke.

"No!" Tavros darted forwards and kneed Gamzee in the stomach. He dropped Karkat, swearing, who curled into a ball and gasped for breath on the ground. His purple eyes met Tav's fearful brown ones, and he lunged at him.

Tav screamed as he fell back, bruising his shoulder. But his main concern was that there was an insane stoner on top of him. Gamzee growled at him, bringing their faces very close together. The brunette swallowed hard and struggled. His back was really hurting.

"You know, little motherf*cker, I liked you until you hit me." He bared his teeth in a terrifying grin, and Tav gulped as he threw back his head and laughed once more.

Sollux came up behind them and slammed a crow bar against the back of Gamzee's head. The male fell limp. Tab scrambled to the side and stood up, tears forming in his eyes. Today had been a really confusing day.

"Is he dead?" Karkat asked quietly, massaging his neck and wincing. Sollux shook his head.

"Justh dazed. Help me carry him into the thell." He instructed. Karkat hoisted up Gamzee by his legs while Sollux got his torso, and they carried him into the basement. Sollux chained him to he wall, locked the door, and turned to Karkat, who had marks on his neck.

Tav was still outside, frozen in shock. He couldn't believe that gentle Gamzee had knocked out Sollux, choked Karkat, and almost killed him. he bit his lip and glanced at the two who were talking in low tones as they kept looking at him.

"So, uh, now what?" he asked them rather nervously. Sollux sighed and rubbed his head. Blood was still running down his cheek. He wiped it away and grimaced.

"I don't know…technically, we're thill enemieth…" the hacker said. Karkat sighed at this, and he looked over, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. Karkat gave a little shake of his head, and the blonde shrugged a shoulder.

There. They did it again. Communicate like they had some secret. Tav felt sadness bubble up inside of him and he turned away, going to pick up the knife that Gamzee had used. He fingered the blade and sighed, feeling two pairs of eyes on him. He ignored them though.

* * *

John quickly headed back to the flat Dave and him shared. It was almost 1 am, and he had spent the whole night crying to Jade over what his best friend had said.

She had always suspected a spark between the two, and now that it was confirmed begged John to go back to his flat.

It had been a long time since the fight, almost 7 hours, and he wondered if Dave was still mad at him. the thought made his heart clench and his throat close up.

So here he was, unlocking the door carefully as he slipped inside. A hand came down on his shoulder and he nearly screamed when Dave picked him up and carried him to the couch. The lights opened, and he blinked up, his gaze meeting angry red eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dave demanded crossing his arms. Anger bubbled up inside of the ebony and he stood up.

"None of your business." He snapped back, narrowing his eyes.

Dave rubbed his temples and sighed wearily.

"If you're still mad about earlier—"

"Of course I am!" tears stung his eyes and he turned away from the blonde, rubbing at his eyes. Dave gently put a had on John's shoulder and said, "I'm so, so sorry John."

The ebony just sniffled and mumbled, "Do you really hate me?"

"No, in fact, I—"

Dave's phone buzzed, and his expression morphed into one of annoyance. He picked it up and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

He listened for a few seconds before his eyes widened. He ran to the closet and threw on a jacket before taking John's hand.

"Work emergency. You coming?"

Dave headed for the door when the ebony nodded. He quickly started up the car and headed for the coffee shop that was open all night long.

* * *

Sollux and Karkat were waiting in a booth, talking in low tones when John and Dave entered. They sat across from the other pair, the blonde eyeing Sollux cautiously.

"So you're the reason I'm not asleep right now." Dave eventually said to him.

"From what I can tell, you weren't athleep." Sollux shot back. Karkat and John exchanged a look.

"Sollux, calm yourself." Karkat snapped at him. The hacker rolled his eyes.

"So, you called us here because one of the thieves has gone mad…?" John asked in confusion. Dave had sort of explained in on the car ride here.

"He goeth on murderouth rampageth and uthually killth a bunch of people when thomething triggerth a throng emotion in him." Sollux explained. They had left Tavros to watch him.

"You're sure he's chained up, right?" Dave asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeth I'm thure." Sollux frowned at him. Karkat touched his arm and he relaxed back a little, glare diminishing.

* * *

John noticed this and smiled to himself. He assumed the two were getting along better than anyone thought.

"You realize with one phone call you could be in jail, right?" Dave said conversationally.

"Strider. Knock it off." Karkat hissed. The blonde kept a steady gaze on Sollux, who snorted and replied, "And you realith how eathy it would be for me to ethcape?"

The two stared at each other for a long time, John and Karkat exchanging looks again.

"The point is, he'll give you the gem if you pretend this meeting never happened. I just needed to alert you about Gamzee, and the phones might be taped."

Karkat said. The blonde across from him shrugged.

"Can't say I wont hold a grudge. Show me the gem."

Solliux reached in hos pocket and fished around for a few seconds before coming up with nothing, he frowned and checked the other pocket as well.

"Thit. I left it with Tavroth."

"An he's with Gamzee…"

All four of them ran for the door.

* * *

**Review please!**

**~samx**


End file.
